Chances
by Auntie Theo
Summary: JD songfic 1st. dance at their wedding. RR :


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Chances is owned by Tonic Sol-Fa and others, TWW is owned by others and the farm is owned my my great Aunt and Uncle.

This is a song fic..I don't really like 'em but I had this song so I thought I'd give it a try.

Please review it...I may not write anymore if I don't get any.

**Chances**

"Ladies and gentlemen, its time for our bride and groom to have their first dance. If you would all help me welcome them to the dance floor, Mr. and Mrs. Josh Lyman," The DJ stated in tointro the mic.

Donna wouldn't tell anyone what song they picked, but said it would be appropriate for them; something non-traditional, but perfect. As soon as she heard it she went out and bought the CD. I tried to tell her as a bridesmaid I needed to know, it didn't work. Then I tried to guilt Josh out of it. He told me that he loved the song, but couldn't tell me who sang it or what it was called. Said Donna wouldn't tell him 'cause he could let it slip. I totally believe that.

I don't recognize the opening, sounds a cappella

**Time can run away so fast, Like a sweet, sweet summer day that tried to find you, ****Somehow got left behind you. The roads can take you down so many directions, There is no wrong or right way, Down life's long, winding highway. And to think that I might have closed my eyes, In that moment and not known that you walked by.**

"Can you imagine what Josh would be like if he'd never met Donna?" Charlie leans over and whispers to me. "He could have ended up with Amy."

"You forget I knew Josh from the first campaign, when he was with Mandy. This Josh," I say, "is mellower than that first one I met. It really is by chance that they met; you know how she was hired don't you? I ask because not everyone knows, its not really something they normally talk about."

"No, not really, I heard she hired herself though."

"Yeah, she just walked in to his office and took over. When he told Leo that he had acquired an assistant Leo told him to get rid of her, he didn't want some crazy working on the campaign. She'd picked Josh's office because it was the messiest."

**Chances only come along once in a lifetime. Dreams they just come true every once in a while. I look at you, and I know it was the right place at the right time. I believed in love, you believed it too, And that one chance in a lifetime came true.**

I'm sitting next to Donna's mother. We're not saying much, just watching our children dance together. She has a wistful look on her face and I'm pretty sure that I have the same look. I watch sadness appear in her eyes as Leo spins Mallory across the floor. I wonder if she's thinking that should be her husband and Donna right then. She'd lost her husband about 2 years ago and I lost my Noah 7 years ago. It's hard not to think of him when Josh's life hits these big events, I'm just glad that he found someone that loves him as much as he does.

**In the sky there's a million stars Shining down upon us. You can look up at them all, But which one's gonna fall? The heart it always has The answers if you listen, But you gotta keep believing, You gotta keep on reaching. For that someone you always hope to find, For that one love that just might change your life.**

"Can you believe that this may never have happened?"

"I know. I thought for sure after Rosslyn something would have happened. And then Gaza..."

"Leo told me Josh wanted to carpet bomb the Middle East. That's when Leo asked him if he would rather be elsewhere."

"I just can't believe that no one knew that they were getting married until they asked the bridal party. I didn't think that Josh could have kept such a secret for as long as it took Donna to recover."

"I know."

Chances only come along once in a lifetime. Dreams they just come true every once in a while. I look at you, and I know it was the right place at the right time. I believed in love, you believed it too, And that one chance in a lifetime came true.

"Can you believe that we almost didn't make it this far?" I kiss my husband's ear as he spins me across the floor.

"I know. I thought about this after the shooting and then life happened, but after Gaza, that was one too many close calls."

"I know. You know what I would love right now?" I nibble a little on his neck.

"What's that, Love?"

"To make love to a married man."

"We have to wait till later."

"Nope, see that barn with the white fence around it?"

"Yeah."

"That barn has a hay loft and there's already a big blanket up there."

"How do we go in there without everyone noticing?"

"There's another door on the back side," I say as I kiss his ear again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Josh Lyman," the DJ calls out again.

"Let's go." My husband states all but running to the other side the other barn

---(- 

a/n: I believe that youcan DL the song on http/ 


End file.
